Stop screwing with my head
by PyscoPlot
Summary: the groups going on a picnic but its raining and john wont tell the truth. Dave's getting desperate. I suck at summaries. trigger warning for future self harm and anxiety issues. rated t for language and cause paranoia. only my second story so reviews are appreciated. no gonna be a huge long thing
1. Gives you hell

_TG: yo egbert._

_TG: where's this deal at?_

_EB: oh, hey dave. It's at the park. but we may end up at roses._

_TG: dude it's raining. And wet. And cold as fuck. _

_EB: the rain should stop by 12_

_EB: were you walking?_

_TG: jesus egderp, walking in the rain? fuck that shit i'm taking the train_

_EB: okay then_

_EB: bring a spare set of clothes_

_TG: why?_

_EB: the parks muddy_

_TG: oh joy I'll bring my swimmers, may as well go for a paddle down mud lane._

_EB: so you're bringing extra clothes?_

_TG: I think I'll take my chances_

_Turntechgodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist 8:17am_

John fucking Egbert. He couldn't make up his mind where this gathering was meant to happen. Since waking up at 8 to just now, he'd changed his mind three times. At this point you assume he's just dicking around pulling some stupid prank.

Your name is Dave Strider and you don't know why this bothers you so much.

You figure you better get ready anyway and go to take a shower, blasting some sick jams from the dock on the counter. Bro shouts at you to 'keep it down in there' so you turn it up and you assume that he goes back to sleep. The water temperature is just shy off of liquid hell and your hair is soaked in seconds.

"Shit" You rub your left wrist, why does this bother you so much? Even though you finished your hygienic care you just stand there, letting the water beat down on you back.

"Jesus Dave. You're 17. Get a hold of yourself, egderp probably thinks this shit is funny." Releasing your wrist, you step out of the shower and wrap a towel around your waist. You consider leaving the beats on for ironic purposes but your phone flashes, someone's trying to get hold of you. You return to your room before checking.

_EctoBiologist (EB) began pestering turntechGodhead (TG) at 9:42_

_EB: dave_

_EB: dave guess what_

_EB: hey dave_

_EB: guess_

_TG: what?_

_EB: its stopped raining_

_TG: and?_

_EB: we're going to the park hehe_

_EB: but its muddy so bring clothes._

_TG: why are we going there then?_

_EB: ummm because it stopped raining_

_TG: seriously, that's your reasoning? Oh hey lets go chill in the muddy, wet and freaking cold park?_

_EB: yeah that's pretty much it_

_TG: fucking brilliant. Whatever I'll be at the station at 12_

_EB: ok then_

_EB: I warned you about the clothes though_

_ectoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG) at 10:02_

You should put clothes on, at least your shades are on already. You've been naked for a while, thank god your curtains a shut. Though you're positive that flighty broad across the road wouldn't mind the view. Actually you have half a mind to charge her per ogle, maybe you could convince her to pay you in apple juice. It seems to disappear in your house, no idea where it goes. You mutter under your breath a bit as you decide what to wear, eventually going for tight black jeans, a white button up shirt and heavy black lace up boots. You tie an overly large red and black sweater around your waist. Your eyes linger on a rubber band sitting by the edge of your desk and you reach for it, before pulling back and grabbing a black leather case that holds your piercings.

Today you're wearing your black ring snake bites, and black spikes in your lobe piercings. As well as one silver ring on your left eyebrow, not that you can really see it past your shades but hey man, it's there. Besides, you don't think Egbert has seen you with all your piercings in.

You stroll around the apartment, thinking about having toast before checking the clock. 10:30. Hey, seems like you're made of time today.

**A/N**

**So this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I can't complain, graduating with good grades has to come first I suppose. Blegh. But anyway, I've seen so many fics where John is the unstable or hurting one, save a very impressive story I read yesterday. So I decided to shake things up with dave. This isn't gonna be super long and I will eventually get back to my other story, but for now reviews on this one would be great, this is only my second fic after all.**


	2. Method in my madness

**A/N**

**A quick note, the first line of each chapter from here on out will be the last line of the previous chapter and will be followed by = to signify the beginning of the new chapter.**

**When characters names are in all caps like this DAVE and following sentences are in italics, they are texting. Pesterchum is pretty straightforward.**

**Homestuck and its characters belong to Andrew Hussie.**

**(TW mentions of self harm)**

**Start: **

Hey, seems like you're made of time today.

You've been dicking around for the past half hour; you aren't too sure what you have been doing either. The clock beside your bed now shows 11:00, and you're fed up with waiting.

_ectoBiologist (EB) began pestering turntechGodhead (TG) at 11:03_

_EB: hey dave_

_EB: the path I normally take to the parks been blocked off_

_EB: so my dad's gonna drive us_

_EB: dave?_

_EB: daaveeeeee?_

Dave, stop. What are you doing dave? Stop screwing around and answer your best bro. hiding behind your pillows isn't going to do anything. "Ugh, fine" you mutter. Man the little voice in your head is demanding. You push the mound of pillows off you and sit at your computer desk.

_TG: dadberts taking me and you then?_

_EB: . . . _

_EB: yep, me and you dave_

_ectoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG) at 11:14_

Dave, be the other guy. But you don't want to be the other guy, the other guys lame. Just be the other guy Dave.

Fine, you are now the other guy.

Right now you're shaking with laughter, sitting in front of your computer screen, where you just hurriedly logged off of pesterchum. Damn that was close you almost slipped up and told Dave a crucial detail of your plan. And good pranksters never let the secret details slip out.

John, you're being a dick, stop now. But it's so much fun to prank Dave, besides you're almost positive that he'll find it funny. Eventually.

Ok then master prankster. Whatever you say.

Your overhead clock is telling you that it's now 11:36 and your doorbell rings. That'll be Jade, you think, she's here early but she always is, something to do with being very over excitable, just like a puppy. You can hear you dad get the door and you think that's probably for the best since you're still in a towel from your shower earlier. Besides, Jade doesn't approve of you pranking Dave she seems to think he can't handle it. Put some clothes on John, you have guests to entertain.

Since you're busy with guests, be the master of irony known as Dave Strider.

You've thrown a small leather backpack over one shoulder, with your wallet and phone inside of it. Well, your phone would be inside it, but you've just gotten it out to text egderp and let him know you are at the train station.

_DAVE: Egbert_

_JOHN: yeah?_

_DAVE: im at the train station_

_JOHN: wow already?_

_JOHN: you're really early_

_DAVE: not even dude, look at the time. Its 12_

_JOHN: oh it is too_

_JOHN: well karkat missed his train so we have to wait for hi. Dads gonna drive him as well_

_JOHN: do you want to walk to my house_

_DAVE: fuck no, it's raining again. I'll wait here_

_JOHN: ok then_

Wow Dave, way to sulk. You go and sit on the concrete steps and pull your headphones on. You've been sitting there for ten minutes when you get a message from Rose and you start guiltily. Yeah you forgot you had a sister for a second. Her contact name flashes up, simply reading "voldemort", it's kind of a running joke between the two of you, since you changed your name to "the chosen one" in her phone.

_VOLDEMORT: David_

_THE CHOSEN ONE: sup_

_VOLDEMORT: John tells me you are sulking_

_THE CHOSEN ONE: Fuck John_

_THE CHOSEN ONE: I'm not sulking. I'm listening to sick beats and methodically throwing rocks at a goofy ass bird_

_VOLDEMORT: That's not why you're sitting at a train station David_

_VOLDEMORT: And you know it. Stop taking your feelings out on a bird, I can tell your upset._

_THE CHOSEN ONE: you are not doing this._

_THE CHOSEN ONE: no way are you turning me into one of your little test subjects_

_VOLDEMORT: I'm trying to be a concerned sister here, let me help you._

_VOLDEMORT: I know what you do when you get upset_

_THE CHOSEN ONE: you know what you could do to help. Tell me where the fuck this thing is at, without the bullshit_

_VOLDEMORT: oh that's simple. It's at my house_

_THE CHOSEN ONE: finally, a straight answer_

_VOLDEMORT: you didn't bring any did you?_

_THE CHOSEN ONE: I don't know what you're talking about_

_VOLDEMORT: don't avoid the question, David. You know I don't have any here._

Oh shit. You forgot about that, Rose personally scoured her house to remove any and all rubber bands the minute she first found out. You don't know why it's so important it's not like it scars or anything. Well not much anyway, you inspect your wrist. Tilting it this way and that to determine how obvious the bruised lines on the inside of your wrist are. Yeah ok, people can tell that it wasn't caused by you banging your wrist on anything, the lines are too perfect. But that's why you brought the jumper, you figure if Rose goes nuts you can just put it on.

You've been sitting at this train station for an hour now and you finally see a mop of dark hair picking its way towards you. Karkat appears to be as short an angry as when you last saw him, which admittedly was last week, seeing as you go to the same school. He just nods at you and you find it odd, normally, he'd pull some huge rant out of nowhere to throw at you. Apparently he has something on his mind today. Karkat walks straight past you and heads down the stairs, you fall into place behind him and follow him out onto the street and down to where John's car is already waiting. Jade's in the backseat whilst John sits shotgun, damn he looks good today. Wait, you can't think that, you're furious with him. Remember that Dave, don't forget he's being a douche.

The back seat is a little messed up and john gets out in order to help push the seat into place, his shoulder brushes yours as he leans into the car and you step back quickly. You try to play it off, but he noticed and by the smirk on his face you know you just gave him something else to play with.

Karkat takes the middle seat next to Jade so you have to sit behind John, who still hasn't returned to his seat. Instead he has his chin resting on the edge of the open door watching you, you keep your eyes on him as you sit down but you continue to keep you face neutral. He's grinning now, Jesus, you want to melt into a puddle or better yet go home and forget the whole thing. You turn your face away from him.

"Little Princess" He says, laughter choking his voice, and he bows and shuts your door before getting in the front seat. Karkat hasn't looked up from his phone but Jade is watching John with narrowed eyes.

Dave, be a child.

You opt for revenge the good old fashioned way and kick the back of John's seat. He reaches behind with one hand and grabs your knee, forcing it to stay still before turning and blowing you a kiss with his free hand. He hasn't let go of your leg yet, and you don't think he will.

You've been in his presence for five minutes and your cheeks are already hot with embarrassment.

**A/N**

**Ahh im sorry this chapter took a long time to do but school got pretty hectic.. **

**I'm making John be mean, and I can't help it, like John would normally be really nice but today he's being a dick.**

**Chapter name comes from the song King by Lauren Aquilina **


	3. Dance Fucker Dance

You've been in his presence for five minutes and your cheeks are already hot with embarrassment.

/

Jade has been talking Johns ear off for most of the car trip, and it seems like she's picking all his favourite topics to try and get him really enthusiastic. You think it's because she's trying to get him to use his hands so he'll let go, but Egbert's already figured out what she's up too, so instead you just stare out the window trying to ignore them.

"Oh shit, sorry dad, that's it there" the car pulls up outside Roses house, and everyone evacuates the vehicle. John beats you to the door right as Kanaya pulls it open, and he promptly burst into laughter. Your cheeks are burning as you push past into the house, trying to ignore the douche, however nice a laugh it is. When its directed at you it just feels like razor blades slicing at your skin. You've managed to get a corner seat where you can watch Rose bustle about in the kitchen without her seeing you, but of course everyone else just has to come in now.

"Dave!" Rose pulls you over for a quick hug, while surreptitiously checking your wrists for bands. The others don't know and you'd prefer to keep it that way and she understands. Out of the corner of your eye you see john flinch a little, but you don't think anything of it.

"Hey Rose, since this place is new, you should take us on a tour!" John has everyone's attention now and jade and Karkat are nodding in agreement. Karkat still hasn't said a word and you're starting to think something's really wrong with him, especially since he keeps rubbing his jaw. Now he's clicking, what's he doing that for? Oh, he wants your attention, at the moment he's wedged between john and the wall so he passes his phone over the table to you.

"How on earth did you dislocate your jaw Karkat?" Well this is new; at least it explains his silence.

Karkat's tapping stuff into his phone and passing it over to you again.

_I may have been yelling._

_And my jaw may have created a loud noise._

_And I may not be able to speak now._

You know, you actually aren't that surprised to hear that. Ahem, Dave. A conversation has been going on that you're meant to be listening too. Rose is trooping everyone out to the front door again, so you can only assume she has given in to the tour idea. You think you'll pass, since you crash here often enough; instead you grab an apple juice out of the fridge and stand behind the counter so you're out of the way.

The groups making their way past and you can't help but stare at john as he goes by, and the way he drags his fingers across your hand is his way of letting you know that he knows exactly what you are doing.

"Ugh, it's all wet out there." Rose is back, having cut the trip short; saying that in no way is seeing the pool worth walking through the rain.

"Tends to happen when it rains"

"Oh har har Dave, you're a right comedian." She pokes your side as she goes past. "Lunch is ready. So either you're hungry or you eat anyway"

Suddenly you don't feel so hungry, nor do you think you could actually eat. Your throat is all tight and your eyes are stinging. You turn your back so you can slip your sunglasses off in order to rub them. Get it together Strider, you can do it. No you can't do it.

You abscond outside to the rain.

**A/N**

**Yay have a filler. That's incredibly short. Sorry.**

**Ok this was actually probably kinda inevitable. Oh the means of getting from one point to another.**

**John you little shit.**

**Chapter name is Dance Fucker Dance, probably due to the fact that I was listening to the song Gonna Go Far on loop whilst writing this.**


End file.
